<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make her a scholar by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908210">make her a scholar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Love, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhoam and Zelda had different plans for their daughter once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make her a scholar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.</p><p>prompt: genius</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Queen Zelda runs a hand over her personal favorite. It's grown old and one rough touch will cause it to collapse; its spine fraying and velvety. Roham has a stash for her, more than she could ever need and less than she desires. Copies will be placed aside for her daughter with some bound to withstand weather and sticky fingers too eager to remember that paper is fragile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daughter will be a scholar and amaze the world with her knowledge. Already, she intends on beginning a collection for her, too, something simple until she's ready to advance. Rhoam participates in her efforts, although he leans closer to scholarly work, uncaring for the fantasy work she devours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merely examining a book cover has him wincing. “I prefer my historical pieces. Is there any chance I can persuade you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhoam's asking her, crouching down with the book open and reciting a paragraph aloud to her swollen abdomen. Getting her to move has been difficult, her activities limited to when both are sleeping. He’s determined and changes his pitch and pace, hopeful she will give some reaction. Zelda chuckles, reaching down to thread her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try again later.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author loves to receive bookmarking/commenting/kudos! I love imagining Rhoam as a husband and father prior to the Calamity, and thinking he would be different at some point in his life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>